A New Start
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Hotaru's four guardians, the Celestial Senshi; must seek out the Z warriors to Help train Hotaru to become the new heir to Saturn. Hotaru and her senshi travel to the Z world and encounter more then they'd bargained for...
1. Chap. 1

Disclaimer: This...is a fic I'm just making right now...uhh...and you see I have no clue right now what the heck I'm going to write ^^; the characters might be a little OOC... I don't think so though....oh yeah I don't own DBZ or SM...but I do own these characters:  
  
Kaylee (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Tyde)  
Lilac (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Dragon Star)  
Matsai (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Solar Flare)  
Shyura (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Astrosphere)   
I just made these up right now ^^; strange huh? cool...but strange!  
  
^^ the four I just named are like the Outer Outer senshi ^^;; or something but I call them the Celestial Senshi...they're the strongest out of all except for Hotaru-chan (my fave no one's stronger then her!! mwahahahahaha!!!!!) and Sailor Cosmos... (I did mention I was hyper while writing this didn't I?) oh yeah, and instead of (like the outers protecting the princess Sailor Moon), they protect Sailor Saturn!! ^^   
  
Character = Age  
  
Hotaru = 18  
Kaylee = 15  
Lilac = 18  
Matsai = 16  
Shyura = ...almost as old as Setsuna  
Haruka = 21  
Michiru = 20  
Setsuna = ....god knows how old she is  
--  
Bulma = 46  
Vegeta = 47  
Goku = 45  
Chi Chi= 44  
Gohan = 20  
Goten = 16  
Trunks = 19  
Bura = 17  
Pan = 16  
Videl...does not exist...lol but Pan is cool! so she does! and Gohan, isn't Pan's father yet!! -.-; that wouldn't be right...  
  
::action::  
'thinking'  
**dreaming**  
(me speaking)  
  
A New Start  
Chap. 1  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
Kaylee: Yay!!!! The fighting is over! The fighting is over!! I'm so happy!!! ::jumping up and down::  
  
Shyura: You've been hanging around Usagi-chan again haven't you?  
  
Matsai: Yeah, she's been turned from a dingbat...to a ditz...a dingbat....a flake...and a ditz...oh....and a MAJOR clutz... yup, it was Usagi!  
  
Lilac: Not to mention brain dead...the fighting if you remember correctly Kaylee...was over two weeks ago...  
  
Kaylee: ::stops midair of one of her jumps and falls down flat one her face:: ......I-I knew that...  
  
Matsai :suree....  
  
Kaylee: N-No, r-really I did! I-I was j-just t-testing you!! ::nervous laugh::  
  
Hotaru: ::sweatdrop:: ...I think Kaylee has asorbed all the Usagi possible....  
  
Shyura: Oh Princess!! I didn't realize you were here! Now we have another sane person here! ::smile::  
  
Hotaru: ::smiles:: Shyura...you don't have to call me Princess! How many times have I told you that?  
  
Shyura: As many times as I said it ::smiles::   
  
Kaylee: ...I'm not sane... w-wait...which one means crazy again??  
  
Matsai :You baka!! Sane means NORMAL!! Which you certainly aren't!!  
  
Shyura: ...You've hung around Rei to long in the last battles...  
  
Matsai: grrr......  
  
Shyura: ...patience....  
  
Matsai: And what!? Have you turned into Setsuna or something!?  
  
Lilac: listen...our princess and savior is here...we shouldn't be acting like immature babies ...  
  
Matsai: ::sigh:: sorry Princess...   
  
Hotaru: Just call me Hotaru...it would make it easier...like at school! You guys just waltzed in, and watched over my work, and everytime I got one wrong answer you'd tell me it was wrong and address me as Princess....everybody probably thinks I'm weirder then they did before!  
  
Kaylee: Oh! Have you seen Plu-- ::ahem:: I mean Setsuna??  
  
Hotaru: Yeah...she was with Haruka-papa, and Michiru-mama...  
  
Lilac: Oh, yes...I almost forgot...!  
  
Shyura: uhh...where were they Princess?  
  
Hotaru: down at the cafe...wh--  
  
Matsai: Sorry to cut you short Hotaru-chan! Listen we have to go now...but we still have to talk to you after our discussion...my deepest apologies for leaving you hanging! ::runs off with the others closely behind::  
  
Hotaru: I wonder what that was about...  
  
--At the Cafe--  
  
Setsuna: ::listening intently while the senshi of the sky, and the senshi of the sea talked about a potential new enemy in another dimension::  
  
Michiru: It will be destroyed?  
  
Haruka: If we don't stop this new evil ... yes...  
  
::Celestial Senshi walk in::  
  
Kaylee: Hi guys!!! ::jumping up and down::  
  
Matsai: I swear she's high or something...Oh, hey Haruka!  
  
Haruka: We've been waiting for half an hour!  
  
Shyura: gomen Haruka...we met Firefly on our way here....  
  
Haruka: Oh, well then, that explains it...you haven't told her yet right?  
  
Matsai: No...  
  
Setsuna: good....cause she needs to know, and since she just walked in I guess now would be the time...  
  
Shyura: ::without turning around:: Princess! Come and join us...we need to have a little chat...  
  
Kaylee: ::sits down across from Haruka::  
  
Matsai: ...Kaylee.....why did you just sit down? We were talking to Hotaru!!  
  
Kaylee: ::sweatdrop:: ::gets up:: ::laughing:: oh...hehe! you were looking at me! hehe!! ::laughs nervously while sweatdropping::  
  
Hotaru: ::sits down across from Haruka::  
  
Setsuna: you see Princess......now is the time to start your training...  
  
Hotaru: training?  
  
Matsai: You're going to take your mother's job, become the true ruler of the throne of a reborn Saturn...and we'll be guarding your palace...  
  
Hotaru: ...me? Queen of Saturn??  
  
Kaylee: YUPPERS!!!  
  
Shyura: ...Matsai...she has absorbed Usagi or something....I swear their likenesses are beginning to scare me...  
  
Lilac: It already scared me when I first noticed the likenesses... .... ... a long long time ago...  
  
Matsai: ...Well of course you knew she'd be like this since you are the Guardian of the Future and know all that happens in the future...blah blah blah, you all know the speech  
  
Kaylee: ...we do? ...I must've forgotten it then cause--  
  
Matsai: ::hits Kaylee over the head:: Baka-yaro!  
  
Kaylee: ...ouch. that hurt Matsai..... wahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilac: Shut her up! Shut her up!!! Please!!! ::covers ears::  
  
Matsai: SHUT UP KAYLEE!!  
  
Kaylee: ::cries louder, windows break in distance::  
  
Shyura: apologize to her....  
  
Matsai: Fine I'm sorry.......NOW SHUT UP KAYLEE!!!  
  
Kaylee: ::sniffles:: okay!! ::grins widely::  
  
Lilac: ::sighs:: arigatou...  
  
Hotaru: ... ::blinks:: ...  
  
Haruka: ... ::raises eyebrow:: ...  
  
Michiru: ... ... ::smiles nervously:: ...  
  
Setsuna: ... ... ...::sips coffee:: ... ...  
  
::long silence::  
  
Kaylee: well now that Hotaru knows of her job we should--  
  
Matsai: start her training!  
  
Lilac: Good idea  
  
Kaylee: ::mumbles:: I was gonna suggest going ot the park.....  
  
Setsuna: Great, I'll send you five to the future to train with other stronger warriors, I warn you, they're not human...and may be aggressive, be careful...  
  
Shyura: We will, I promise Setsuna-san... ::bows a bit::  
  
Michiru & Haruka: ....why don't we ever get people to worship us like that??  
  
Haruka: ....Setsuna has Shyura looking up to her... Hotaru has.... Shyura, Lilac, Matsai, and Kaylee...God have mercy on her... ::laughs a bit:: ....and Princess Serenity has...the Inner Senshi...and the Outer Senshi... ::sighs:: ...we're alone...  
  
Michiru: ...but we have eachother Haruka-kun...  
  
Haruka: ::grins devilishly::   
  
Kaylee: ...you guys get a room! I swear! Well Shyura!! LET'S GO TO THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shyura: ...Gates of Futuristic Destinies...merge into our realm to creat a void of--  
  
Lilac: ...um Shyura...maybe not here? ...maybe we should do this like in an alley way..or somewhere secluded where people aren't staring at us? ::points to all the people at the cafe who are looking at Shyura as if she's crazy::   
  
Shyura: ...r...right ::sweatdrops::  
  
*A Dark alleyway*  
  
Matsai: Now, go do your thing...  
  
Shyura: Gates of Futuristic Destinies...merge into our realm to creat a void of certainty; a gate...into the future, past, and present! A different dimension!!! ::a purple smoke circles around Shyura, and a black door faintly glowing green appears::   
  
::Celestial Sailor Astrosphere steps out of the door:: What are you waiting for? It won't hold forever like Setsuna-san's does. I still need practice! Come on!  
  
Kaylee: ::giggles:: ::runs through shouting 'Take me to your leader!!!'::  
  
Matsai: ::sweatdrops:: ...Wait for me!!!  
  
Lilac: ...come on Hotaru. We mustn't be left here! ::grabs Hotaru's arm, and runs through the door::  
  
Hotaru: ::follows Lilac:: ...  
  
Astrosphere: Come on!!  
  
Kaylee: Whoo hoo!!! Future here we come!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
To be continued...  
  
Okee, how'd you like it? Pretty good huh? lol. well, anyway I need to know who you want to pair who with, blah blah. well, r&r, ja ne! 


	2. Chap. 2

Disclaimer: This...is a fic...uhh...and... ^^; the characters might be a little OOC... oh yeah I don't own DBZ or SM...but I do own these characters:  
  
Kaylee (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Tyde)  
Lilac (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Dragon Star)  
Matsai (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Solar Flare)  
Shyura (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Astrosphere)   
  
Character = Age  
  
Hotaru = 18  
Kaylee = 15  
Lilac = 18  
Matsai = 16  
Shyura = ...almost as old as Setsuna  
Haruka = 21  
Michiru = 20  
Setsuna = ....god knows how old she is  
--  
Bulma = 46  
Vegeta = 47  
Goku = 45  
Chi Chi= 44  
Gohan = 20  
Goten = 16  
Trunks = 19  
Bura = 17  
Pan = 16  
Seventeen = 19 (it'd be funny if he was seventeen...lol)   
Videl doesn't exist cause I hater her, lol. Pan..is just there cause I like her!  
  
::action::  
'thinking'  
**dreaming**  
(me speaking)  
  
A New Start  
Chap. 2  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
::the door disappears and the girls are teleported to the future::  
::the door reappears in the Dragonball Z Dimension landing extremely rough::  
  
Kaylee: Ugh!!! ::flies out of the door somersaulting until she lies flat on her back::  
  
Matsai: Oww!! ::flies out landing face first on the hard ground next to Kaylee::  
  
Hotaru:: Agh! ::flies out of the door, lands on the ground next to Matsai:: ::rolls foreword a little until she's on her back::  
  
Shyura: Are you alright Princess!?!  
  
Lilac: ...Shyura told you three not to stay so close to the door!!! It's your fault!!!  
  
Kaylee: ...my arm!...it hurts!!! ::blinks:: IT'S BROKEN!!!... ::moves arm:: ...never mind, false alarm!  
  
Matsai: ::gets up rubbing her face:: ...ouch, I'm fine...it kind of hurt...but I'm alright... Hotaru-hime, Daijoubu desu ka? (are you alright?)  
  
Hotaru: ...d...daijoubu desu (I'm alright) ::gets up:: ...I think I hurt my leg though...   
  
Lilac: ....yea....well since I'm the only one who knows about injuries and stuff! ::smiles:: I'll take a look at it... ::examines Hotaru's leg:: .... ....hmm.... ...::nods:: ....nope, nothing wrong with it, you just sprained your ankle that's all.. well...Matsai, since you're the strongest..physically, you carry Hotaru!  
  
Matsai: ...hai. ::picks up Hotaru gently::   
  
Shyura: Now we have to find someone who'll shelter us, and train us...the ones Setsuna spoke of...  
  
Lilac: yea. Well. How do we do that? ... ... ::looks around, it's all desert:: ::tumbleweed blows by::  
  
All: ... ::sweatdrop::  
  
Kaylee: ... let's go this way!!! ::points west::  
  
Matsai: ..then....we'll go this way! ::points east:: ::everyone agrees::  
  
::five hours later::  
  
Lilac: It appears that...we're lost.   
  
Matsai: ::grumbles inchoherently::  
  
Kaylee: see! if you'd listened to me we wouldn't be lost!!! and tired!!!!!  
  
Matsai: ::grumbles::...tired!? I have to carry the princess here!! ...not that I mind or anything...  
  
Lilac: ::sighs:: ...we should get to a town soon...or at least a house...  
  
Shyura: I'll hold the princess for now Matsai, so you can rest...  
  
Matsai: arigatou... (thanks)   
  
Shyura: ::lifts Hotaru out of Matsai's arms:: (is about five inches taller then Matsai)  
  
Hotaru: ::wakes up:: ::yawns:: ::looks up at the sky:: ...it's already evening...  
  
Shyura: hai...no need to worry...we'll find somewhere to rest soon...   
  
Kaylee: That's what they all say when they know we have no chance of ever making it through the night!!   
  
::one hour later::  
  
Kaylee: I'm dying!! ::staggers::  
  
Matsai: ...wimp...  
  
Kaylee: ...baka(idiot)! ::walks straight::  
  
Lilac: LOOK!!!!! ALMOST TO CIVILIZATION!!! ::points to a huge sign that says 'Sataan City: 4 miles' 'McDonalds 7 miles'  
  
Kaylee: ::reads the sign:: .... ...only seven more miles!!!!!  
  
Matsai: We're not going to McDonalds!!!!!! Not today!!!  
  
Kaylee: awww......  
  
Shyura: ...we'll go tomorrow...  
  
Kaylee: Yippai!!!!  
  
Lilac, Shyura, Matsai, Hotaru: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Kaylee: ::giggle:: let's hurry and get to town then!!! ::runs off::  
  
Matsai: aye!!! Kaylee wait!!!! ::runs after her::  
  
Lilac & Shyura (and of course Hotaru): ::rush after the two::   
  
Shyura: I swear!!! That Kaylee! She drives me nuts sometimes!!!  
  
Lilac: She drives me nuts all the time...  
  
Hotaru: I think she's kinda cute! Like a little sister!  
  
Shyura: ::smirks a little:: that's true...  
  
~*~  
(an hour later, it's 9:30 p.m now)  
  
Kaylee: made it!!  
  
Matsai: Ba... ::inhale, exhale:: ..ka....  
  
Shyura: guys, I just got a message from Setsuna... voice mind's come in handy!, well she says...the house that'll let us stay there...is the biggest house in the city, it's Capsule Corp.  
  
Hotaru: ..sounds more like a lab....or something, a factory...  
  
Lilac: ::shrugs:: go on...  
  
Shyura: There'll be a woman named Bulma, her husband Vegeta, their son Trunks, and daughter Bura (Bra)...  
  
Kaylee: Bura and Trunks!.. ::laughs:: ...and even Bulma is like a japanese word for girls gym shorts... like... 'bloomers' ::laughs long and hard::  
  
Matsai: ::kicks Kaylee: shut up! these are the people who will let us stay with them!  
  
Kaylee: ... ::giggle:: gomen nasai!   
  
Lilac: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Hotaru: ::long sigh:: well we should find their house before it gets ... later then it already is...  
  
Shyura: Right.  
  
::five seconds later, they're looking around for a house::  
  
Kaylee: .... ::yawns:: ....it's like midnight already!  
  
Hotaru: ::looks at her watch:: ... Kaylee-chan...it's 9:31....  
  
Kaylee: .... ...so?  
  
Hotaru: ...never mind ::sighs:: why do I even try?  
  
Kaylee: ...I dunno...hey...is that it? ::points to a huge dome-like building that has 'CAPSULE CORP.' written on it::  
  
Matsai: No duh! (ChiChiri: No da! ^^ gotta luv him!)  
  
Lilac: Well....let's go! ::runs over to the front gate:: .....  
  
Kaylee: ...ooh! look they have one of those talky button thigies... ::pushes the button::  
  
Hotaru: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Shyura: ...they're not answering....  
  
Lilac: ...probably asleep....  
  
Bulma: hello?  
  
All: ::turn to see a woman at the front of the gate staring at them::   
  
Bulma: Do you need something? Who are you?  
  
Shyura: Sorry for disturbing you ma'am. My name is Meiou Shyura this is...  
  
Matsai: Tomoe Matsai...  
  
Kaylee: Meiou Kaylee...  
  
Lilac: Tomoe Lilac, pleased to meet you...  
  
Hotaru: ...Tomoe Hotaru, sorry to trouble you at this hour ::motions to Shyura to put her down::  
  
Shyura: ...hai.. ::sets her down::  
  
Hotaru: agh! ::reaches for her ankle::   
  
Shyura: ...Prince--...er... Tomoe-chan....you shouldn't put pressure on that ankle of yours...  
  
Bulma: oh my...Hotaru?, are you okay?  
  
Hotaru: ::nods a bit:: I'm fine thank you...  
  
Matsai: ... Hotaru-chan... ::sighs:: so stubborn...  
  
Kaylee: ::whispers:: not more stubborn then you Matsai...  
  
Matsai: ::glares at Kaylee::  
  
Bulma: ...so are you all family?  
  
Matsai & Lilac: er...we're um related to Hotaru...we're sisters...  
  
Matsai: yeah, and um Kaylee, and Shyura, are sisters...and cousins to us! ::nods::  
  
Bulma: Well...why did you girls come here?...  
  
Shyura: well...you see, we need a place to stay...and a couple down the street...said you'd probably have extra rooms..so...we had to give it a try!...  
  
Vegeta (from speaker thingy): no way! Onna get back in here! Tell them to leave us the hell alone!  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, shut up! You're not being very nice! How dare you call me 'onna', and how dare you eavesdrop on us!?  
  
Vegeta: Not my fault the damn speaker was on!!   
  
Kaylee: ...oops  
  
Hotaru: Sir, I'm sorry to bother you all, especially at this hour, but we are in desperate need of help. And we need somewhere to stay...and--  
  
Vegeta: ...shut up already  
  
Hotaru: ::growls loudly:: ::clenches fist:: DAMN I--  
  
Matsai: HEY! No one talks to our princess that way!!!! ::growls, punches a hole in the wall where the speaker thing is leaving it broken:: oh my gosh!!! I'm SO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to...  
  
Bulma: It's alright...Vegeta tends to have that reaction with most people. You're welcome to stay, don't mind my husband though. Honestly, I don't know why I ever married that man... ::sighs, opens the gate:: ::disregards the fact that Kaylee called Hotaru a 'princess':: I have two children..they're around your age...well, I'll have them show you to your rooms... Hotaru, Kaylee, and Matsai will share a room...and Shyura and Lilac will share a room... ...TRUNKS!!!!!! BURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks & Bura (from upstairs) : COMING!!  
  
(three seconds later they're in front of Bulma)  
  
Hotaru: 'that was fast...' ::raises eyebrow::  
  
Trunks: ::staring at Hotaru & co..mostly Hotaru::   
  
Shyura: ::sweatdrop:: thank you for your kindness....and hospitality... Bulma-san...  
  
Bulma: no prob! now Trunks...Trunks..? yoo hoo? hey... Trunks!? ::waves hand in fron of his face:: aye! TRUNKS!!  
  
Trunks: nani!?!?! ::holds ear::  
  
Bulma: ...tch. man, where'd you go? ...well you have to oh, yes introductions... Tomoe Hotaru, Meiou Shyura, Tomoe Lilac, Meiou Kaylee, and Tomoe Matsai ::points to all as she says their names:: you'll be showing... Hotaru, Kaylee, and Matsai to their room....Bura you'll be  
  
Bura: showing Shyura and Lilac to their room, ne? ::smiles:: come on! ::grabs Lilac's hand::  
  
Lilac, Shyura: ::run after Bura to keep up::  
  
Trunks: ...well...um...follow me... ::smiles nervously:: .... ::stands there::  
  
Hotaru: ...where will we follow you? ...if you're just standing there?  
  
Trunks: huh? o-oh yeah ::laughs a bit:: your rooms are this way... ::walks up the stairs::  
  
Matsai: ::runs after him::  
  
Kaylee: ...er...Matsai? forgetting something? ::points to Hotaru::  
  
Matsai: Kaylee! You carry her!! ::whines:: I had to walk about 14 miles carrying her, my muscles are sore!!  
  
Kaylee: ...I'm too weak!!! ::bursts into tears::  
  
Matsai: ::Sweatdrops:: ...Trunks-kun, would you mind to..if...you?   
  
Trunks: oh...uh um sure...if that's alright with her of course...  
  
Hotaru: ...I can make it on my own. I need no assistance...  
  
Kaylee: ::stops crying:: okay! If you're sure!... here...I'll help you atleast... ::puts arm around shoulder::  
  
Hotaru: ::puts arm around Kaylee's shoulder:: (...you know like when someone's wounded or somethin?)   
  
Trunks: ::nods:: alright... ::walks further::  
--  
Bura: here's your room!! Pretty huh? good night! see you at breakfast tomorrow! then we can get better acquainted! ::smiles::  
  
Lilac: ::nods, smiles:: ... ::waits til Bura closes the door:: ...we have to think of a story of our past!! ..um...we all had amnesia?! freak train accident! yea!  
  
Shyura: ...we'll just say it'd be better if we didn't talk much about our pasts...but rather...our future...  
  
Lilac: ::sweatdrops:: I knew you'd say that.. ::sighs::  
--  
Hotaru: ::enters the room where they're sleeping:: ...it's beautiful.. ... ::looks around some more::  
  
Trunks: ..thanks, I guess. Um, I guess I'll see you in the morning?...  
  
Hotaru: ::nods:: for breakfast ::smiles a bit:: yes.  
  
Trunks: right. Um..good night. ::leaves the room::  
  
Matsai: he's kinda' cute...  
  
Kaylee: ... ... ::sweatdrop::  
  
Matsai: ....he's a little shy though, not really my type...  
  
Kaylee: ::grins::  
  
Hotaru: ::mumbles something:: good night...I'm getting...tired. I'll see you in the morning...  
  
Matsai: ...::nods:: hai, good night Princess... ::kisses Hotaru's forehead::  
  
Kaylee: ::sighs:: good night Hotaru-chan... ::hugs her:: sweet dreams!! ::giggles::  
  
Hotaru: ::sweatdrops:: ...good night Kaylee...  
  
Kaylee: ::watches Hotaru go to sleep:: ...good night Matsai...I'm getting sleepy... ::holds arms open for a hug::  
  
Matsai: ::sweatdrops:: ... ::hits Kaylee's head gently so she won't break into more tears::  
  
Kaylee: ...come on!! please!? be nice once in your life!!  
  
Matsai: ...er...fine... ::hugs Kaylee quickly:: g'night!  
  
Kaylee: ::grins:: ::jumps into bed::  
  
Matsai: ::sweatdrops:: I swear that girl is high....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued...  
  
^-^ lol. How'd you like it? I had fun writing it so, oh well. r&r! need more votes for who to pair who with! Hotaru/17, Hotaru/Gohan, Hotaru/Trunks, Hotaru/??. Just vote! reviews are loved! Flames.........that's another story but, oh well! Review!! 


	3. Chap. 3

Disclaimer: This...is a fic ...uhh...oh yeah I don't own DBZ or SM...but I do own these characters:  
  
Kaylee (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Tyde)  
Lilac (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Dragon Star)  
Matsai (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Solar Flare)  
Shyura (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Astrosphere)   
  
::action::  
'thinking'  
**dreaming**  
(me speaking)  
  
A New Start  
Chap. 3  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
(The next morning...)  
  
Bulma: ::making breakfast::  
  
Shyura: ..where's Trunks?  
  
Bura: ...er.....he's at his...er...friends house....  
  
Matsai: ..doing what?  
  
Bura: ....er....I don't know...what am I, psychic?  
  
Matsai: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Bura: ::smiles a little:: soooooo, where do you come from??  
  
Lilac: far away...!  
  
Shyura: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Bura: ::Sweadtrops a lot:: ....far away..where?  
  
Kaylee: CRYSTAL TOKYO!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: No!! Kaylee!! DOJI (stupid idiot)!!!  
  
Kaylee: ...nani (what).... *wahh!!!*  
  
Bura: CRYSTAL TOKYO!???!! demmo(but)! That's just a myth!!  
  
Hotaru: .....iie (no)--  
  
Shyura: I know! um, Kaylee loves that story so much, she's convinced herself it's real...you see we..er....don't know where we cam from, a horrible car accident....um left all of us with amnesia..!  
  
Bura: ...ohh....I'm sorry to hear that....so you don't remember you're past? are you even related? are those even your real names?  
  
Hotaru: we're related, we were in the same car when it happened, it was a family trip or something...we're not sure if these are our real names....and the truth is....we're all sisters....  
  
Matsai: ::nods::  
  
Shyura: ::nods slowly::  
  
Lilac: yup..it's true ::nodding::  
  
Kaylee: ...no it's not!!! What're you guys talking about!??!!! We're not even related!!!  
  
Matsai: ::hits Kaylee:: BAKA-YARO (stupid idiot!!)!!!!!! G-Gomen nasai (sorry)...she's still suffering from shock....poor little thing.....  
  
Kaylee: ....wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bura: ....which one of you is telling the truth!??  
  
Bulma: Bura.....calm down! I'm sure all will reveal itself in due time, ne?  
  
Hotaru: ::nods nervously::  
  
Vegeta: ONNA!!!! Why isn't my food ready!??? Who the hell are they!? Don't tell me those are the damn people from last night??!  
  
Bulma: So what if they are Vegeta??!  
  
Vegeta: ...they're different....  
  
Hotaru: ::raises an eyebrow:: 'can he sense our powers?....'  
  
Trunks: ::bursts in through the door with four people following him::  
  
Gohan: Hey Bulma-san, Vegeta-san...who're they? ::points to Hotaru, Lilac, Kaylee, Shyura, and Matsai::  
  
Goten: Hey Bulma! Who're the the girls? Man, Trunks gets all the luck!  
  
Goku: Hey Vegeta, Hi Bulma, Hello Bura, you're looking well....who're the other five people? I sense they're stronger then normal mortals...  
  
Vegeta: Well Kakorott, I don't know either...  
  
17: ....::raises an eyebrow:: '...there's something about them...'  
  
Bura: They've lied since they got here!!!  
  
Kaylee: DID NOT!!!  
  
Hotaru: Kakorott!? ::remembers something that Setsuna said:: ...Goku, ne?!  
  
Goku: yup, that's me...do I know you?  
  
Hotaru: No. Shyura, this is the person Setsuna-mama told us of! Remember? She said a guy named Goku, or called Kakorott, and his friends form the Z-Senshi. And they were the ones who'd help us train!  
  
Shyura: ::thinks back:: oh yes! She did say that didn't she? She's so smart!! ::smiles::  
  
Matsai: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Kaylee: ::in the bg arguing with Bura::  
  
Lilac: ...great!! now we start training!!!!  
  
Gohan: Training?  
  
Goten: for what?   
  
Trunks: ...who are you guys??  
  
Goku: ...Cool.  
  
Vegeta: who the hell are you!? How do you know about the Z-senshi?? Who's this Setsuna person?  
  
Bura: ::sighs:: ....who the hell are you!? You don't have amnesia do you!?  
  
Hotaru: er... ::fiddles thumbs:: ... 'oh screw this innocent crap..!' Hai! We don't have amnesia!!! Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, we know of the Z-Senshi from her...still wanna hear our story!?  
  
Bura: ::smirks:: Of course.  
  
Hotaru: well! It--  
  
Shyura: I'll tell it Hotaru-hime. I'm older, and remember much better. First of all....Hotaru is a ...no, I'll start further back. A thousand...well for you it'd be about.... 3,100...yeah ok. 3,099 years ago...our moon was home to a great civilization called the Moon Kingdom. It was during a time period called the Silver Millenium. There were princesses for each respective planet, and each one had guardians. Alright...for the moon the princess was Serenity or also known by her reborn name, Tsukino Usagi she was Sailor Moon her guardians were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Mercury had Mizuno Ami, Mizuno Ami also known as Sailor Mercury had Sailor Pandora, Sailor Charon, Sailor Warp, and Sailor Juuhan as her guardians ...  
  
Matsai: I'll take it from here...I'm better with the rest of the inner senshi. Hino Rei, Princess of Mars is next. She was closest to Serenity-hime, besides Tuxedo Kamen, her guardians were; Sailor Atlas, Sailor Outer Warp, Sailor Pheobe, and Sailor Dynamite...Sailor Jupiter the physically strongest of the inner scouts of course, is named Kino Makoto, has guardians that are elemental much as Sailor Venus's, they are Sailor Thunder, Sailor Lightning, Sailor Wind, and Sailor Janus...Venus' are..Sailor Aphrodite, Sailor Beauty, Sailor Love, and Sailor Hope.   
  
Kaylee: MY TURN!  
  
Matsai: ...no shut up. Lilac, you may go now!  
  
Kaylee: ::pouts:: ::grumbles things that are...unheard by audience::  
  
Lilac: ...hai. Now, the Outer Senshi...we'll leave Chibi-Usa out since she is a bitch...  
  
Kaylee: ::nods:: I hear ya!  
  
Hotaru: ::sighs:: ::agrees:: I never wanted to say so...but she is....she can be alright sometimes though.......  
  
Lilac: ::stares at Hotaru::.....okay whatever. Alright we'll start out with Michiru-san, to tell ya the truth..she's weakest out of the Outer Senshi....but who's counting? Well, her name is Kaiou Michiru, Sailor Neptune. Her guardians are Sailor Helene, Sailor Maranda, Sailor Pan, and Sailor Water Dragon...next is Sailor Uranus; Tenou Haruka; physically stronger then everyone...and lovers with Michiru. Yes they are both girls ::sighs:: well, her guardians are Sailor Skye, who is also her sister, Sailor Titan, and Sailor Hyperion...  
  
Kaylee: I'll say our princesses now!!!!  
  
Matsai: ..fine...but if make one mistake! I'm gonna do it!  
  
Kaylee: I won't!! Okay, Tomoe Hotaru, known as the Senshi of Death and Destruction...Sailor Saturn! Strongest of the Sailor Senshi!!! Heir to the throne of Saturn is here!!!!  
  
Matsai: Kaylee....  
  
Kaylee: okay, okay. Her guardians are us. Ikasama Kaylee, Celestial Sailor Tyde; Ikasama Lilac, Celestial Sailor Dragon Star; Irunoba Matsai, Celestial Sailor Solar Flare; and last but not least Tsukana Shyura, Celestial Sailor Meteor scout of the Futuristic Time Gates who looks up to Setsuna. Next...is Meiou Setsuna... she has one guardian...though doesn't use her at all.....since she is so independent...well her guardian is Sailor Calypso...who is like the unknown soldier or something like that...well that's all! There're a lot more Sailor Soldiers, that I didn't name...but we don't have a thousand years to go over them.   
  
Shyura: And Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates. She is princess of Pluto, yet spends all of her time, either in Crystal Tokyo with Haruka-san, and Michiru-san, or guarding the Gates of Time...  
  
Bura: ...so....how do you prove this fake nonsense?  
  
Hotaru: like this.... Saturn Planet POWE--  
  
Gohan: ....what're you doing?  
  
Matsai: She's transforming!!!  
  
Gohan: ...into a planet?  
  
Matsai: NO! Weren't you listening that she was Sailor 'Saturn'!?  
  
Gohan: ....yeah, but I didn't think you were serious....  
  
17: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Matsai: ::sigh:: just show'em Hotaru-hime...  
  
Hotaru: hai. Saturn Crystal Power, MAKE UP!!!!! ::transforms into Super Sailor Saturn in a bright flash of purple, and is covered with what looks like a bunch of fireflies which turn into purple ribbons until the ribbons form one material, her Sailor fuku:: ::her fuku is a navy mini-skirt, a white bodice with dark violet bows in back at the base of her back, and the other on her chest, she's wearing a purple collar with a star in the middle, and gloves, her fuku is complete by violet lace-up boots that reach just below the knee....and a deadly looking glaive...:: (and has that dark purple sailor top thing)  
  
Trunks: ::stunned look on face::  
  
Gohan & Goten: ....whoa....cooool.....   
  
17: ::eyes widen a bit:: '... ...her power level... it's..'  
  
Goten: .....y'know..she's even hotter then before.....that mini-skirt helps.....man nice legs!!  
  
17: ::sweatdrops:: '...baka....' ... 'it is true though...' ::sweatdrops more, mentally hits himself with a hammer::  
  
Trunks: ::hits him upside the head::  
  
Goku: ..wow. So...you have like magic powers?  
  
SS Saturn: hai.   
  
Goku: ....cool  
  
Vegeta: 'dammit....her power level....it's...unreadable!'  
  
Kaylee: See!! We're no liars!!! Except for the whole part about..having amnesia...and being sisters and all...but besides that we've told the whole truth and nothin' but the truth!! ::nods::  
  
Shyura: Come on Kaylee! Our turn to transform now! Let's see if we can confuse'm with our high power levels ::winks at Vegeta and 17::  
  
17: ... ::raises an eyebrow::  
  
Kaylee: HAI!!! Come on Matsai, Lilac! What're ya waitin for!?  
  
Matsai: Already ahead of ya! I'll go first! Celestial Solar Flare, Henshin!! ::flames engulf her body and after it dies down a bit it flames her hair to make it a dark red color with golden highlights; and a white bodice, a black mini-skirt, and black bows with the image of fire at the edges of the bows and skirt; has black combat boots and two daggers one in each hand; and her collar is black with traces of dark red throughout it, and a black sailor top that follows the design of the collar::  
  
Goten: ...wow. That's so cool!  
  
Solar Flare: Arigatou ::grins::  
  
Lilac: alright. I'll be next ::smiles:: here I go!! Celestial Dragon Star, HENSHIN! ::close up on face, small fire ball type thing goes past her forehead revealing a symbol of a star on fire; backflips and the image of a dragon wraps around her body and the dragon's head rests on Lilac's shoulder, Lilac smiles and softly kisses the dragon, which emmerses in a white light that travels snake-like down her body which makes the fuku appear when the light finishes traveling down; her fuku has a gold mini-skirt; white bodice; a yellow sailor top with traces of dark orange; red bows following suit of the other soldiers; black boots that went up to just below where the mini-skirt ended; and has two steel-like fans as weapons with the design of a red dragon on one, and a blue dragon on the other::  
  
Gohan: whoa....nice...  
  
Dragon Star: thanks ::grins:: there's also something else with my weapons... ::holds the two fans until they're facing eachother, slowly puts them closer until the tips of the fans meet; the fans shine a white light, then transform into a long broad sword with a black dragon wrapped around the handle::  
  
Trunks: ::eyes widen a bit:: that's so cool!!!  
  
Dragon Star: ::grins wider:: ::does a little bow:: arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Shyura: ::smiles:: alright my turn...!   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued....  
  
Okee, it was getting long, so yeah, well I'm gonna continue the other tranformations in the next chapter, which will be out like....tomorrow or something, k? ja ne. oh yeah! r&r!! 


	4. Chap. 4

Discalimer: OKee, now since I promised it'd be out today here it is. Chap 4, Also...I think I'm gonna make it a 17/Hotaru fic.... I don't own DBZ or SM...but I do own these characters:  
  
Kaylee (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Tyde)  
Lilac (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Dragon Star)  
Matsai (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Solar Flare)  
Shyura (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Astrosphere)   
  
::action::  
'thinking'  
**dreaming**  
(me speaking)  
  
A New Start  
Chap. 4  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
(Reminder: Shyura was about to transform)  
(Another reminder: Okay, Astrosphere isn't a word...but I'll make it one! It means....uhhhhm... Like a small ball that resembles space, kinda like when Hotaru was being cared for by the Outers when she's little she can view the universe as a little ball, y'know right? alright, go ahead and read)  
  
Shyura: Celestial Astrosphere, Henshin!! ::jumps up into the air a black void opening beneath her, the void soon becomes a black ball with the image of all the celestial stars, planets, etc. of the universe which engulfs her so you can't see her body, a blackish electrical current runs through the circle making it a void beneath her again, she's now wearing a long black gown and has wings, she looks up and falls through the void and lands on her feet on the ground fully clad in her senshi fuku. Her fuku consists of a black mini-skirt, black lace-up boots, a white-bodice, lavender bows, black sailor top, and her black hair is now up in Pluto's style except shorter: to her shoulder, and black gloves that reach just below her shoulder::  
  
Bura: ::raises eyebrows:: ...that's cool...  
  
Gohan: ...cool? That's amazing...  
  
Astrosphere: ::smiles::  
  
Solar Flare: ...Alright Kaylee, you may go now...  
  
Kaylee: Why am I always last!?   
  
Solar Flare: Because we don't like you.  
  
Kaylee: What...why!? ::cries::  
  
Solar Flare: I'm just kidding! Jeez...  
  
Kaylee: Okay.  
  
Solar Flare: Now hurry and transform, we don't have all day...  
  
SS Saturn: ...actually we do.  
  
Dragon Star: ...yeah.  
  
Solar Flare: Whatever! just let her transform now!  
  
Kaylee: Alrighty. Here I go! Celestial Tyde, ::giggles:: HENSHIN!!! ::Kaylee backflips twice, jumps up and lets herself fall but instead of hitting the ground she falls into an ocean; small fish swim around her gathering in large numbers, she laughs and the bubbles are visible in the water, the fish swim in circles around her getting faster, and faster until they wrap around her body forming one material, the silver bodice. She twirls around in the water and the dark blue mini-skirt appears, along with the dark blue sailor top. Her bows appear as she steps out of the water appearing to be on a beach, the bows are a dark aqua-ish color. The wave rolls in covering her barefeet, which after the tide fades away the water that covered her feet stay there and transform into dark blue boots that reach just below the knee, her black hair now has streaks of blue and aqua-green in it, and blue-transparent gloves that stop below the elbow:: Ta Da!!!! ::laughs::  
  
SS Saturn: ::sweatdrops:: ...  
  
Solar Flare: Baka...  
  
Goku: ....cool!!  
  
Bura: ..so you guys weren't lieing...  
  
Tyde: Nope!  
  
Dragon Star: See? Told you we weren't lieing  
  
Tyde: But did you believe us, noooooooo. Cause No one EVER believes "me"  
  
Astrosphere: ...ne, they didn't believe any of us...  
  
SS Saturn: ....  
  
Tyde: ...but...they didn't believe ME most of all...  
  
Solar Flare: ::falls over anime style:: ne, Tyde-chan, you're such an idiot...  
  
Tyde: ...is that a good thing?  
  
All: ::fall down anime style::  
  
SS Saturn: ::sweatdrops, turns to Bura and co.:: So, when do we start our training?  
  
17: ...that depends...  
  
SS Saturn: ...on what?  
  
17: when you want it to start.  
  
SS Saturn: ...oh, alright then, guys...when should we start?  
  
Solar Flare: ...how about now?  
  
Tyde: ...how bout tomorrow!??  
  
Solar Flare: ...today  
  
Tyde: tomorrow  
  
Solar Flare: today  
  
Tyde: tomorrow!  
  
Solar Flare: TODAY!  
  
Tyde: TOMORROW!!!!!!!  
  
Solar Flare: ... ::shouts in Kaylee's ear:: TODAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyde: ::eyes turn into little swirlies:: ... ...today is....fine...   
  
17: ::sweatdrops::  
  
SS Saturn: ::sweatdrops::  
  
17: ..do they..always act like that?  
  
SS Saturn, Dragon Star, Astrosphere: ...hai, unfortunately.  
  
Gohan: So, we've agreed to start today?  
  
SS Saturn: Hai.  
  
Tyde: ....we did?  
  
Solar Flare: ::glares at her::  
  
Tyde: I mean! We did, yes, we did.  
  
Goten: ::sweatdrops:: alright. what do you guys want to learn first?  
  
Solar Flare: Fighting techniques  
  
SS Saturn: Anything's fine with me, as long as we begin training.  
  
Tyde: I wanna learn how to fly!!!!!!!!!! ::spreads arms out, runs around the room pretending to be an ariplane::  
  
SS Saturn: ... ::Sweatdrops:: ...er....I don't know her....  
  
Dragon Star: ...actually flying sounds like fun....  
  
Astrosphere: ...hai, it does  
  
Solar Flare: but! Fine we'll switch off every day...  
  
Tyde: WHOO HOO!!! I'm gonna fly! I'm gonna fly!! I'm gonna fly!!  
  
Solar Flare: ....ne, Kaylee-chan, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Tyde: ...what?  
  
Solar Flare: ..You're afraid of heights...  
  
Tyde: oh yeah...oh no! I don't wanna fly!! I don't wanna fly! ::closes eyes, clings on to Goten's arm::  
  
Goten: ::sweatdrops:: ..er can you get off me?  
  
Tyde: ::shakes head 'no':: I don't want to fall!!  
  
Goten: ...we're not flying yet...  
  
Tyde: .... ... ::opens eyes:: ..oh. ::gets off Goten:: I knew that, I was just testing you all!  
  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops, falls over anime style::  
  
Solar Flare: ::hits Kaylee upside the head:: baka...  
  
Tyde: ...you're mean Matsai  
  
Solar Flare: ...and you're such a baka  
  
Dragon Star: Who is what, it doesn't matter! Let's just go train!  
  
Astrosphere: Hai.  
  
Vegeta: ...I refuse to train weak onnas!  
  
Goku: Actually Vegeta, they're as strong, or stronger then some of us...  
  
Vegeta: Kakorott, I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYIANS, no one is stronger than me!!  
  
SS Saturn: ...what's wrong with him?  
  
Trunks: ...he thinks he's the strongest being in the universe, but knows he's not...  
  
SS Saturn: ..oh  
  
Gohan: He's jealous of my dad  
  
Goten: OUR dad...  
  
Gohan: Hai. our dad.  
  
Vegeta: I AM NOT jealous of Kakorott, he's only a second class Saiyan!!!!  
  
Tyde: .... ...that's what they ALL say  
  
Solar Flare: ....no they don't! Very few people can say 'he's a second class saiyan' when not talking about Kakorott...  
  
Tyde: ...so?  
  
Bulma: Hey, guys. It's already lunch time, you should eat and then go to train.  
  
Bura: Yeah, and I'll invite Pan to come shopping, maybe 18 will want to come too?  
  
Bulma: Alright, I guess I'll just go and visit Chi Chi after lunch then...  
  
Vegeta: and what will I do onna?  
  
Bulma: YOU ARE GOING TO HELP THEM TRAIN!!!! and don't call me ONNA!   
  
Vegeta: ...fine I'll train, we'll split into groups and the group I train will be stronger the Kakorott's!!  
  
Bulma: Everything's a competition with you....fine. do whatever you want.  
  
Goku: I'm starved!  
  
Tyde: hai! Me too!!  
  
::all sit down to eat::  
  
Bura: aren't you guys going to detransform to eat? I mean you gloves might get in the way...   
  
Solar Flare: ..oh yeah  
  
All Senshi: ... ::de-henshin::  
  
Shyura: ...now let's eat!  
  
Matsai: hai!!   
  
::all sit down to eat (again)::  
  
::everyone eats politely except the er...saiyans and ...Kaylee::  
~*~*~*~  
To be continued....  
  
okee, r&r!!!!! pppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee? Arigatou! 


	5. Chap. 5

Author Note: ...Okee, first off to the person who flamed (forgot the name) they don't have a low power level, one because the ones I made up just don't...lol. And two Saturn can destory a planet and everyone on the planet so I dunno if that would be a power level of 2 or 3 or whatever. Oh and also they are stronger then some of them...lol Bura and Bulma. So sayonara, if you're even reading this.   
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, or GT ... ....I only own the four characters listed below.  
  
Kaylee (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Tyde)  
Lilac (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Dragon Star)  
Matsai (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Solar Flare)  
Shyura (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Astrosphere)   
  
::action::  
'thinking'  
**dreaming**  
(me speaking)  
  
A New Start  
Chap. 5  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
(All senshi transformed again)  
  
Tyde: ...   
  
Dragon Star: Yeah, let's fly today...then fighting techniques tomorrow....so on so forth  
  
Tyde: ....how about fighting techniques today!?  
  
Solar Flare: Ever since she remembered her fear of heights...she doesn't want to fly anymore...  
  
Astrosphere: ::sighs:: Kaylee....we're going....to FLY...like birds!  
  
Tyde: Really?  
  
Astrosphere: ::nods::  
  
Tyde: COOL! When do we start!?  
  
SS Saturn: .... ::sweatdrop:: er, today Kaylee  
  
Tyde: ...oh  
  
Solar Flare: Baka  
  
Tyde: Shut up  
  
Solar Flare: Make me.  
  
Tyde: ::growls::   
  
Goku: ...uh, girls? Can we just get to training?  
  
Trunks: Yeah...  
  
SS Saturn: ...er...hai....Kaylee?  
  
Tyde: Yesss?  
  
SS Saturn: If you learn how to fly today without fighting with Matsai, you get to eat all their food!  
  
Tyde: REALLY!?  
  
SS Saturn: ::nods:: hai  
  
Tyde: COOL! LET'S START THEN!!!  
  
-------------  
Group One  
  
Teachers:   
Goku  
Goten  
Gohan  
  
Students:  
SS Saturn  
Tyde  
Astrosphere  
--------------  
Group Two  
  
Teachers:   
Vegeta  
17  
Trunks  
  
Students:  
Solar Flare  
Dragon Star  
------------  
  
~*~Group One: Forest~*~  
  
Goku: Alright Tyde...to fly, you have to focus your ki, or energy, and remember to remain CALM....and never lose concentration, it gets easier once you get better at it... Ready? ::about to drop her:: (They're in mid-air)  
  
Tyde: ...alright focus my energy...alright..... ::sighs, deep breath:: I'm ready  
  
Goku: ::lets go of her::  
  
Tyde: ::clings onto him:: I CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SS Saturn: ...Food Kaylee....think of FOOD!!  
  
Tyde: ...oh yeah, alright...focus energy.... ::closes eyes:: ::let's go of Goku, starts to fall:: 'float....float....energy....come on! ...I'm gonna die....FLOAT DAMN IT!'   
  
SS Saturn: ... '....come on you can do it Kaylee....'   
  
Tyde: ::bluish aura surrounds her:: ... ::stops a few inches above the ground:: .... ::opens eyes:: I...I DID IT!!! I'm floating....   
  
Goku: Good! Now try to actually ...fly up here  
  
Tyde: ::ignores him:: 'Food....yummie....' ::falls to the ground:: ::gets up rubbing her...behind:: ...itai...  
  
Dragon Star: ::coughs to hide her laughter::  
  
Tyde: s'not funny... ::sniffle::  
  
Astrosphere: ..well looks like you won't be eating all their food...  
  
Tyde: What?? NOOO!!!! ::sighs:: and that was my chance of the lifetime...  
  
SS Saturn: ::sweatdrops:: Alright, Shyura you learn how to fly with Gohan, Kaylee....You go try and learn with Goten...and I will learn to fly with Goku-san  
  
Tyde: ...okee! ::runs over to Goten::  
  
SS Saturn: ::tuns to Shyura:: this is going to be a very long...long day  
  
Astrosphere: ...Yes it is... ::sighs and nods:: ::goes over to Gohan::  
  
~*~*~Group Two: Bog*~*~*  
  
Solar Flare: ...this place smells like crap...  
  
Vegeta: Exactly...and if you fall into that ::points to a huge swamp:: ...you'll smell like this for the rest of your life...  
  
Solar Flare: ::eyes widen:: ...is that what...you're going to make us try to fly over??  
  
Vegeta: ::nods::  
  
Solar Flare: ...damn...Lilac, you can go first...  
  
Dragon Star: ...uh...what?  
  
Solar Flare: You go first...  
  
Dragon Star: .... fine...   
  
Trunks: ::explains how to fly::  
  
Dragon Star: ...great. What exactly is ki?  
  
Trunks: Your energy really...  
  
Dragon Star: ..oh...okay  
  
::Dragon Star successfully learns how to fly::  
  
Solar Flare: .... ..... .....alright if Lilac can do it...so can I!  
  
17: ...It's harder then it looks...  
  
Solar Flare: ...You're saying I'm going to fall!?  
  
17: ... ::nods::  
  
Solar Flare: ::growls, mutters things under her breath::  
  
Vegeta: Alright onna, this is what you do ::explains:: you've seen your friend do it, loet's see if you can do better.  
  
::Solar Flare floats in the air for a while then falls into the swamp::  
  
Solar Flare: ..... ..... ::comes out breathing deeply:: ::glares at Vegeta:: ....I swear...I am...going....to kill you....  
  
Vegeta: ...It's your fault you're too weak and stupid to not know how to fly...  
  
Solar Flare: ::growls:: ...Once I learn how to fight physically better....I am going....to kill you....I SWEAR IT!  
  
Dragon Star: ....Matsai....I suggest you go back to Capsule Corp. and wash up...you kind of ... ::plugs nose:: smell...  
  
Solar Flare: ::growls:: AND HOW DO I GET BACK!?  
  
17: I'll take you  
  
Solar Flare: See? Now they all show off that THEY can fly... ::grumbles some while 17 takes her back to CC::  
  
Dragon Star: ::sighs:: ....she's just pissed cause she smells like crap...Vegeta you could've taught us how to fly somewhere else...  
  
Vegeta: Did I give you permission to speak? You are in front of royalty now, go spar with Trunks.  
  
Dragon Star: WHAT!? I don't even know any physical techniques!!  
  
Vegeta: ::glares at her::  
  
Dragon Star: ...damn it... ::goes to spar with Trunks::  
  
~*~*~*~  
To be continued...  
  
Firefly: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chap. 6

Author Note: GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! ... ...okay, Sorry for not updating sooner, *sniffle* s'not my faulkt I had WRITER'S BLOCK! It's that horrible disease you get when you're outside in the cold for an hour in short sleeves!!! Oh yeah, and also to Little Firefly GOMEN NASAI!!! Yes, I might pair the others up with other peoplez.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, or GT ... ....I only own the four characters listed below.  
  
Kaylee (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Tyde)  
Lilac (A.K.A =Celestial Sailor Dragon Star)  
Matsai (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Solar Flare)  
Shyura (A.K.A = Celestial Sailor Astrosphere)   
  
::action::  
'thinking'  
**dreaming**  
(me speaking)  
  
A New Start  
Chap. 6  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
~*~*Group Two: Bog still*~*~  
  
Dragon Star: ... ::walks up to Trunks::  
  
Trunks: ::turns and looks at her:: Everything fine?   
  
Dragon Star: Well if, you're talking about flying yes. I learned, unfortunately Matsai...did not...  
  
Trunks: ::smiles a bit:: so, why are you over here?  
  
Dragon Star: According to your egotistic father...I'm supposed to spar with you...  
  
Trunks: ::falls over laughing:: You don't even know any of our fighting techniques!! ::bursts out laughing again::  
  
Dragon Star: ... ... ... ... ... ... bastard ::kicks him in the stomach:: That's why your job is to teach me those fighting techniques!!  
  
Trunks: ::laughs harder at the weak attempt to hurt him:: Okay, fine. I'll teach you what I know ::laughs a bit more::  
  
Dragon Star: ... ...Why the hell are you laughing!?  
  
Trunks: ::laugh:: no reason. I'm not ::funny cough:: laughing...  
  
Dragon Star: ...fine whatever, let's just fight.  
  
::The two engage into a battle every couple of seconds Trunks correcting her fighting style, and attacks::  
  
~*~Part of Group One: Cliff~*~  
  
Astrosphere: ... ::looks over the cliff edge:: ...er...I am NOT, NOT flying above that..that...that...that HOLE! ::points to a crevice 5000 times larger/deeper then the Grand Canyon::   
  
Gohan: ...don't worry! You'll make it!  
  
Astrosphere: ...fine! You better not let me fall if I can't fly!!!!  
  
Gohan: don't worry! I won't....  
  
Astrosphere: Good you better...now how does flying work?  
  
Gohan: Alright...to fly, you have to focus your ki, which is your energy, and remember to remain calm the whole time...  
  
Astrosphere: ...sort of like Peter Pan thinking happy thoughts?  
  
Gohan: ...er, yeah I guess, back to my instructions. Never ever lose your concentration unless you want to plummet to the earth quickly. Once you get better at it you won't really have to concentrate it'll be natural to you... Ready?   
  
Astrosphere: ...alright focus my energy...happy thoughts...concentrate ::sighs, deep breath:: Alright...I'm ready!   
  
Gohan: alright...now ... just run...and ... fly!  
  
Astrosphere: ...WHAT!? ...oh...alright, er...fine... 'Please don't let me die! Please, please please please please!!' ::deep breath, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale:: ::runs to the edge of the cliff, stops:: ...I...c-c-c-can't d-do it! ::looks over the edge::   
  
Gohan: ...fine...come back here then...  
  
Astrosphere: ::exhale:: ...k.... ::turns around quickly and loses her balance causing her to fall backwards headfirst into the canyon thing::  
  
Gohan: SHYURA!! ::flies after her::  
  
Astrosphere: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'happy thought...happy thoughts...concentrate! PLEASE!' ::on brink of tears, deep breath and stops screaming her eyes closed in concentration, she continues to fall:: ::a greenish-black aura surrounds her, floats a bit suspended in mid-air, eyes still closed::   
  
Gohan: SHYURA! HOLD ON! ::flies a lil' faster::  
  
Astrosphere: ::opens eyes losing her concentration, aura thing disappears:: ..AGH! ::starts falling again, hits her head on one of the rocks which were sticking out from the outer walls bringing her body closer to the outer walls thus making her legs, arm, back, etc. get hit by sharp rocks as well as blunt heavy rocks, and goes unconcious::  
  
Gohan: ::catches up to her, goes underneath her and catches her before she totally falls into oblivion, notices the number of wounds she now has:: Shyura...hold on... ::flies upwards to inform the others of what happened hopefully Goku brought some senzu beans, if not he had to get her back to Capsule Corp as soon as possible::  
  
Gohan: ::flies light speed to get back to where Goku and the others are:: ::becomes faintly aware of her slow but paced breathing:: ... 'It's almost as if she's just sleeping...' (yea...besides the fact she has a bunch of cuts, scrapes, bruises, etc. on her...)   
  
Astrosphere: ... ... ::mumble mumble::  
  
Gohan: ::leans in to hear her better:: what?...  
  
Astrosphere: ....I....  
  
Gohan: hm??  
  
Astrosphere: ...hate...  
  
Gohan: ..???? ::leans in closer::  
  
Astrosphere: fly...  
  
Gohan: ..what???  
  
Astrosphere: ...ing ::opens eyes a bit, blushes redder then a tomato noticing that their faces were scant inches apart:: uh...I...um..I...will......never...try....flyin...g....again... ::keeps staring at him::  
  
Gohan: ... ::flushes slightly:: ::leans in closer to kiss her::  
  
Tyde: ...OH SELENITY!!!!!!!!! GOHAN AND SHYURA!!!!!!! GET A ROOM!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: ::pulls away quickly yet reluctantly blushing more::  
  
Tyde: ::starts to laugh insanely not noticing Shyura's weak condition::  
  
Goten: What happened to Shyura!?  
  
Tyde: ..What? ...WHAT THE!?!?!?!! OH SELENITY! OH SELENITY!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!??!?!?!?!??!  
  
Astrosphere: ....fl-flying....  
  
Tyde: ...my god! What the hell did you do Gohan!?!?! Drop her off a cliff!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Gohan: ... ... ... ...  
  
Astrosphere: .... ... .... ....  
  
Tyde: .......shit.... ...ah! I'll go get Goku!!!!!!!!!! ::runs off to get Senzu beans::  
  
Astrosphere: ::detransforms:: ::goes unconsious again::  
  
~*Two Minutes Later*~  
  
::all the senshi are now detransformed::  
  
Kaylee: I got Goku! And the others are on their way!!! Goku has senzu beans! Give her one! Oh my god!!! Did she die??? ::looks at her still, unmoving form::  
  
Goten: ...Don't hyperventilate Kaylee, don't worry she'll be fine...  
  
Kaylee: ...I hope so....COME ON! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG! GET THE SENZE BEAN!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: ...Shyura...... ....Shyura...can you hear me?  
  
Shyura: ... ... ::mumble mumble::  
  
Hotaru: ...she's alive, that's good...Goku?  
  
Goku: ::nods and hands Hotaru the senzu bean::  
  
Hotaru: ...er....alright.... umm ::lifts her head up sort of and puts the senzu bean in, closes her mouth, blah blah blah::  
  
Shyura: ::shoots up from her slumber:: AHHH!!- ... .... ::looks around noticing where she is:: ... ... ... ...oh... ... ... ::looks at herself and her wounds:: ::grimaces::  
  
Matsai: ::arrives with 17:: ...Selenity...Shyura what happened?  
  
Kaylee: She was flying...we gave her a senzu bean and she's back to full health but her wounds aren't healed...  
  
Hotaru: I'll heal them...  
  
Lilac: ::comes running from a patch of trees behind Trunks who's flying:: Shyura! You ok!?  
  
Shyura: ::nods:: ...I'm fine.  
  
Kaylee: Well then....Hotaru-hime will heal them!!!  
  
Lilac: ... ... .. ... ...Alright. 17!  
  
17: hm?  
  
Lilac: You take Hotaru...and....er....Gohan!  
  
Gohan: ::blinks a couple times:: yes?  
  
Lilac: You take Shyura!  
  
Gohan: where to?  
  
Kaylee: Capsule Corp. DUH!  
  
17: Why doesn't she just heal her here?  
  
Matsai: ::rolls her eyes:: It takes too much of her energy, so she'll most likely faint...wait a sec! Gohan! Just take Shyura to Capsule Corp. so Bulma could heal her using...her...high-tec stuff. And Hotaru stays here and trains!  
  
Gohan: ::nods:: alright.::stands up:: (Shyura was in his arms the whole time) ::blasts off hyper-speed back to Capsule Corp::  
  
Vegeta: ::walks up with his arms crossed over his chest frowning:: Alright...back to training! She was weak and couldn't fly, that's not our fault. Now if you others want to be trained then get back to work!  
  
Matsai: .... ::mutters something::  
  
Kaylee: ... ... ...Matsai?  
  
Matsai: ::grumpily::...what?  
  
Kaylee: heehee, ::transforms:: YOU SMELL BAD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matsai: ::transforms and chases Kaylee around::  
  
Lilac/Hotaru: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Others: ::fall down anime style with sweatdrops::  
  
Vegeta: ... ::frowns more and walks off irritated followed by Lilac, and Trunks::  
  
~*~*~*~  
To be continued...  
  
Firefly: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES! THE OTHERS WILL BE PAIRED UP! I REPEAT, THE OTHERS WILL BE PAIRED UP AS WELL! AND NOOOOOOOOOO I AM NOT BRINGING THE INNERS INTO THIS FIC, MAYBE THE OUTERS, WE'LL SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOTE!! K? 


End file.
